A business enterprise may deploy a performance monitoring agent to monitor the status and health of its various applications and application servers distributed throughout an enterprise-wide computing system. Once deployed the performance monitoring agent functions to alert management teams of potential problems occurring at the applications and application servers. In response to an alert, a team member may investigate the potential problem and address any technical issues affecting the performance of the application or application server.
Some current approaches to investigating and responding to alerts, however, rely on the manual efforts of the management teams to investigate the potential problems and are therefore time-consuming. In addition, while performance monitoring agents may be useful to provide notifications of potential problems, they do not provide information indicating the source of the potential problem. As a result, some current approaches also rely on the skill of the team member investigating the potential problem to track down and identify its cause.
Therefore a need exists for improved approaches to identifying the cause of attenuated performance at an enterprise computing system.